Character Collision
by ShadowShinobiSasuke
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha's Noodle craving end him up in The village of Konoha? Its an Inuyasha and Naruto Mixup!
1. Character Collision

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime I never will so you cannot sue me

It is a dark night, the moon glows on a small village, the village is called and especially made of relaxing, for its called the village of rest, Inuyasha and his friends are tired, after a very long day of defeating demons and searching for Naraku the gang decides to stay at the village for they night, what a nice time to finally relax in a village and get ready for the next day of the same routine…

Inuyasha: I'm tired, hey Kagome do you have any noodles?

Kagome: yes I have 20 bowls full

Miroku: Isn't that a little too much?

Inuyasha: what can I say? I have one big appetite

Kagome: these aren't only for you pig!

Inuyasha: no one else likes noodles but me! So I think its fair for me to eat everything you have

Kagome: and what are the others going to eat?

Inuyasha: who cares? As long as I'm full and content everything is fine!

Yes the same old Inuyasha always thinking about himself and noodles, the gangs faces are annoyed and surprised…

Shippo: what is that supposed to mean?

Inuyasha: well little squirt I am the strongest in the group and if I'm satisfied I can save your little butt again! And again! AND AGAIN!

Kagome: Grrr….Inuyasha!

Sango: Inuyasha doesn't even remember what happens when kagome is pissed…wow he take a while to figure out something…

Miroku: I hope he figures out soon…

Shippo: why? He deserves to get a sit command, that little snob!

Kagome: SIT!

Sango: It is a little funny when his head is dug deep down in the ground!

Inuyasha: Why you little!

Fighting is always part of the gangs' routine, so as they fight and Inuyasha is in pain from the SIT commands the gang finally gets to their last part of their routine, sleeping, but it seems Inuyasha doesn't want to sleep yet I guess he still isn't "content" so he decides to go to Kagome's era to find some noodles he can munch on…

Inuyasha: whispering I have to be quiet not to wake them up…

As he tip-toes out of the village and into the well, he already knows in his head where he's going and what he's going to buy, but what he doesn't know is that he's not going to his destination, instead he's about to take a journey that's taking place in a different village, a village that's still repairing from the damage caused by Orochmaru the village that is formerly known as….Konoha

Inuyasha: Huh? This doesn't look like Kagome's era, it looks nothing like it, but oh well I'm going to look for some noodle to eat. Ah-hah! Here it is, mmm ramen!

Naruto: 3 bowls of ramen! Please!

Iruka: oh man heres goes my paycheck…

Naruto: Idatakemasu!

Iruka: I'm glad you completed your B-rank mission, but everytime you complete one do I always have to buy you ramen?

Naruto: of course! Then how am I going to complete an A-rank mission? I need as much nutrition as possible! Then I can train and get more ramen from you!

Iruka: sigh you waste my money every week Naruto…

Naruto and Iruka laugh as they eat their delicious ramen, Little does naruto know that he also is on that journey Inuyasha is taking, but first there has to be an introduction, you can't have a journey story without the characters even meeting each other, so without further ado! The Introduction!

Inuyasha: 1 bowl of ramen please!

Naruto: slurping his ramen who the hell are you? I haven't seen you around our village!

Iruka: I haven't seen you either, what your name?

Inuyasha: It's Inuyasha

Naruto: that's a weird name!

Inuyasha: well then what's yours? You little punk!

Naruto: Naruto and it isn't has weird as your name "inuyasha" haha!

Iruka: now now naruto it isn't nice to say that to people, oh that reminds me, I have to uhh go? Yeah I have to go right now! Haha BYE!

Inuyasha: what's up with him?

Naruto: I don't know…Wait a second… AHH! IRUKA-SENSEI! WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR MY RAMEN!

Inuyasha and Naruto eat their bowls of ramen, talking and knowing about each other more they soon become the best of friends and soon enough they start meeting each other everyday to eat bowls of ramen, but they will soon learn that eating ramen isn't the only thing they should be doing, their journey begins with their worst enemies watching their every move…

Naraku: It is time…Orochimaru…

Orochimaru: destruction of Konoha and the village or rest Commence…


	2. Tears of Rage

It is very late at night, more late than you're bedtime, so late that the moon glows at full shine, but even in the darkest of evenings there is two people who don't care about sleep, they don't sleep at all because they have a lot more on there brains to even think of sleeping, the newly made but dreaded duo Naraku and Orochimaru…

In this very dark night, an even darker being approaches the gang, while they sleep and dream and rest for the day after, the cloud drifts into the village, Naraku makes his first steps on the village, he makes his way into the room there staying into, he sees the gang sleeping and vulnerable to any attack, he raises a sword (don't ask where he got his sword) and in one swing he---

Meanwhile, Naruto and Inuyasha are both enjoying a bowl of Ramen they've became the best of friends and that would take them to their own journey…

Inuyasha: Yum, there's nothing like a hot bowl of ramen to start your day!

Naruto: I agree I feel refreshed

Inuyasha: haha same, hey Naruto I better be getting back to my era right about now see ya!

Naruto: wait I've never seen your era before, can I come with you?

Inuyasha: sure! I will introduce you to my friends

Naruto: okay

Inuyasha: Naruto do you have some sort of well nearby?

Naruto: yeah there's one near old lady Tsunade's house

Inuyasha and Naruto jump down the well, Inuyasha tells Naruto that any kind of well is some sort of magical well, as they think they're going to Inuyasha's era something strange happens, Orochimaru appears! Naruto told Inuyasha about him, Naruto having such a bad experience with Orochimaru gets angry and attacks!

Inuyasha: So this is Orochimaru… well then lets attack! WINDSCAR!

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Orochimaru gets a bulls-eye hit from both attacks and he his unharmed! Orochimaru then tells them that they are not allowed to get to Inuyasha's era yet, until Naraku's phase is done, then he gets the call…

Orochimaru: Naraku, is your part finished?

Naraku: Yes…you should see it there is blood everywhere haha!

Orochimaru: perfect… Well Inuyasha and Naruto were not yet ready to do phase 3 yet, and that's kill you, first you have to pass phase 2, that is only if you can survive!

Naraku suddenly appears

Inuyasha: what the hell did you do to my friends!

Naraku: You can find out if you survive phase 2 and defeat us, although I sincerely doubt that!

Naraku and Orochimaru disappear but before they leave they say one more thing, Phase two COMMENCE! and now we're left with an angry Naruto and Inuyasha in a portal that drifts them into…Naraku and Orochimaru's lair!

Naruto: Where are we?

Inuyasha: this isn't my era! Dammit! What did they do to my friends!

Naruto: I don't know and I have a feeling it was pretty bad but we have to get to the lair!

Inuyasha: yeah I guess your right…

As they run into the dark castle lair they take a road that leads to the lair, but before they even get close to the castle Naraku and Orochimaru summon Inuyasha and Naruto's old enemies! They are corrupted, possessed by the dreaded duo and sworn to kill Inuyasha and Naruto…

Haku appears from the ground, as well as Zabuza, and Sesshoumaru! They take out their weapons and without a word they dash towards them and attack! WINDSCAR, RASENGAN! They attack, but nothing works, they fight until they are tired, after a few minutes our heroes are left tired, weak, and defeated, with the corrupted zombies walk towards them, our heroes have only one way to get to the lair…

Inuyasha: Run!

Naruto and Inuyasha dash past the 3 zombies, but for some reason they stand there like statues, Inuyasha and Naruto don't even look back, they got their eyes set on the castle and now they are going to finally defeat Naraku and Orochimaru, or so they thought… they reach the door and open, and there they see their worst enemies, sitting like there's no care in the world…

Naraku: what took you so long?

Inuyasha: Cut the crap! What did you do to my friends!

Naraku: laughs with an evil laugh first I think we should show Naruto first!

Naruto: huh?

Orochimaru: Naruto, this is what's happening in your village right now!

Orochimaru shows Naruto a horrifying scene, Naruto stares blankly at an illusion that was actually happening, Naruto saw destruction, all hope felt lost and being drained out of him, he saw the ramen place destroyed, he saw kakashi-sensei and the rest of the jounins fighting for their lives, he saw iruka-sensei dead and lying in a puddle of rain and a lot more that Naruto couldn't take…

Naraku showed Inuyasha his friends, he showed Inuyasha all the gruesome details of how he killed each and everyone of his friends, he showed what they look like dead and suffering, he showed Inuyasha everything he did,

Inuyasha and naruto were traumatized, they stood there like statues, even after the illusions were gone they still stood there, they weren't blinking at all, it didn't even look like they were breathing, Orochimaru and Naraku laughed like maniacs, they summoned Haku, Zabuza, and Sesshoumaru

And they ordered them to attack the stunned friends, time was running out, and in Inuyasha and naruto's point of view it felt like everything was slow, they could see what attacks the 3 zombies were going to pursue, they could counter it if they wanted to but they were to shocked to do anything, it felt all hope was lost, there was nothing left to do but cry, and that's just what Naruto and Inuyasha did…

Tears rolled down their faces, and in one stroke…killed the 3 zombies in one hit, Haku attacked with his needles, Naruto got hit from all of them but he didn't seem to care, he dashed in front of Haku,

Naruto: Give me back my village!

Naruto choked Haku until he poofed into black smoke, Zabuza swung his huge sword at naruto, Naruto dodged it and punched Zabuza right in the stomach, Zabuza also poofed into black smoke,

Sesshoumaru swung his sword but Inuyasha blocked it with his sword,

Inuyasha: Give me back my friends!

Rage consumed both of our heroes, and with 1 strike…

RASENGAN, WINDSCAR!

Right smack into sesshoumaru, sesshoumaru blasted into black smoke, Orochimaru and Naraku got out of their seats, they were serious now.

Orochimaru: Damn you!

Naraku: PHASE 3 COMMENCE!

And without further ado, an intense battle was about to ensue, Inuyasha vs. Orochimaru and Naruto vs. Naraku, the final double showdown! Who will win? Get ready for a big surprise on my next chappie!


	3. Unision of Evil

Inuyasha and Naruto turned into their demon forms, the legendary fox demon and Inuyasha's full demon form, no one dared to even say a word…

Orochimaru stuck out his sword from his throat and attacked Inuyasha! Inuyasha blocked it with his sword, they both struggled and pushed their swords against one another, Orochimaru slashed inuyasha's sword right out of Inuyasha's hand! Inuyasha's sword flung past him wounding his shoulder, and Orochimaru was coming up for the kill, but with all Inuyasha's strength he grabbed his sword with his wounded arm, and he threw his sword with all his might into Orochimaru's head, Inuyasha took out his sword and used windscar to finish the job, he then helped Naruto to defeat Naraku,

Naruto used mass shadow replication and he attacked all at once, Naraku used roots of evil to destroy every one of Narutos replications, Naruto flew from above and attacked Naraku with rasengan, but that didn't work, Naraku killed the last replication of Naruto and now he couldn't find him,

Naraku: where is he? Behind? Above?

Naruto: Under you!

Naruto used a ground technique to grab naraku's legs, and Inuyasha used windscar to destroy Naraku, but that was a little too easy, they killed them already, it was strange, but then suddenly Orochimaru and Naraku appear! Laughing again but this time they had a good reason, because now they fused into an even greater evil! Narachimaru was formed, and now Inuyasha and Naruto were in deep trouble, they thought about their friends and all the things they've accomplished together, and now it was about to end, Narachimaru threw his arm at Naruto, he then squeezed Naruto with his huge hand, and in one stroke he threw Naruto with all his might at the wall, before Inuyasha could say a word or Naruto even move the deadly demon punched Naruto right smack into the wall, Naruto was unconscious and it was only left for Inuyasha,

Inuyasha: Damn you!

Inuyasha tried to attack but the mighty beast grabbed him too, he threw him to naruto with mighty damage, naruto and Inuyasha sat side by side looking at the beast and trying to move, but it was useless, Narachimaru nearly tore all muscles and broke all the bones on our heroes, and now they can't move at all.

Narachimaru with all his strength used one blast to destroy our heroes, they tried to use their rasengan and windscar to block but it was useless, the blast consumed them and they were wiped out.

Is it over? Just like that? Is Inuyasha and Naruto gone forever? And has Narachimaru won? Sorry for the short chapter but stay tuned to chapter four, and be sure to get ready for a lot of surprises!

PS: Narachimaru was a hard name to come up with, it sounds funny but it's hard coming up with a menacing name!


	4. Ending

Narachimaru: we have won….

The smoke cleared, the ground was left in ruins, Inuyasha and Naruto have disappeared…and it was over….

The End )

Hope you liked it!

Haha im just kidding… lets do that again…..

The smoke cleared, the ground was left in ruins, and while Narachimaru laughed again something emerged from where he obliterated Inuyasha and Naruto…

Narachimaru: whats this?

Naruto's rage consumed his body and protected him, but now he's out of control! The fox demon had taken control of Naruto's body and now he went all out against our foe!

Naruto cried so loud that the vibration blew narachimaru away, he fell to the ground, Naruto dashed towards narachimaru going for the kill but then suddenly, Narachimaru used a technique to use his blast from the sky!

Out of nowhere showers of Narachimaru's blast came rushing down to the battlefield, Naruto tried to dodge them but wasn't so lucky, Naruto was laying against the wall, and he didn't care if the blasts hit him, Narachimaru was walking towards Naruto.

Narachimaru: lets finish this!

With one mighty blast Narachimaru fired, it was heading straight for Naruto!

And then the surprising part….

Sasuke appeared! He used his fire technique to fight off the blast, the clash made the whole room light up and right now it was an intense fight with the powerful energy.

Sasuke: Naruto I don't think I can hold him off any longer, im using too much Chakra!

Naruto: you can do it sasuke! We have to win!

Naruto then saw Inuyasha lying down destroyed, but Naruto didn't give up, he tried with all his might to wake up his partner, Inuyasha awoke and this time he was in his demon form, they were both in their demon forms, but this time they controlled it without going berserk!

Inuyasha: lets finish this

Naruto: we only have 1 shot

Then Kagome appeared too! She wanted to help Inuyasha as well

Kagome: I have to help as well

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Narachimaru: YOU CANT BEAT ME!

Sasuke: I cant hold on!

Naruto: we have to try…

Sasuke tried with all his chakra to defeat Narachimaru, but his blast was just too strong! And intense battle was raging, Inuyasha and Naruto had to help and that just what they did, they ran side by side straight for Narachimaru, Kagome shot her arrow…

Narachimaru: NO!

The arrow shot straight through Narachimaru's chest, he then let go of his blast and Sasuke burned Narachimaru with his technique…

Narachimaru: No I CANT LOSE!

Narachimaru was disintegrating, Inuyasha and Naruto then had their chance to defeat him…

Inuyasha: ready to do this?

Naruto: I'm always ready!

Narachimaru: NO!

At the last second Narachimaru pulled out his sword, Inuyasha and Naruto went to kill him with Windscar and Rasengan… Kagome and Sasuke stared anxiously

Inuyasha: Windscar!

Naruto: Rasengan!

Narachimaru slashed his sword, it was a one hit kill, who was going to hit first?...

Photo Finish! Inuyasha got slashed but just enough time to use windscar to obliterate Narachimaru!

Inuyasha flew out and slammed into the wall unconscious…

Narachimaru: A mere half demon…and a fox brat…defeated us?

Naruto used rasengan and obliterated Narachimaru and it ended, the castle broke down and our heroes fell into eternal darkness….

a few days later

Naruto woke up to see all of his friends and all of Inuyasha's friends, they both woke up to see them clapping and applauding, they finally beat their enemy but they still have a lot more adventures to go through.

Inuyasha: We did it…

Naruto: yeah…good job…

Inuyasha and Naruto stared at each other and then at Iruka-Sensei.

Naruto & Inuyasha: RAMEN!

The End

I have many more stories for one of my favourite characters so stay tuned!

PS! VERY IMPORTANT, ONE OF MY COMMENTORS POINTED OUT A FLAW IN MY STORY, I THANK HIM/HER FOR THAT, KAGOME AND SASUKE SHOULD'VE DIED BUT I FORGOT THAT, THAT IS WHY I AM MAKING A SIDE STORY.


End file.
